


when did the toy soldier get in?

by AssyEr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Death to the Mechanisms Spoilers, Gen, How Do I Tag, I hope, Reflection, Short & Sweet, and thats a hill im dying on, listen the mechs love TS, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr
Summary: “You let it back in?”“I swear the door was locked”The door have been locked, yes. And barricaded. And full of explosives ready to blow as soon as it opened.Or; TS toughts on that little part
Relationships: The Toy Soldier & The Mechanisms
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	when did the toy soldier get in?

**Author's Note:**

> written for writers month, prompt being joy
> 
> TS is happy to be involved

_“You let it back in?”_

_“I swear the door was locked”_

The door have been locked, yes. And barricaded. And full of explosives ready to blow as soon as it opened.

But you couldn’t spend that long traveling with the mechanisms without picking up a few things, and so TS had climbed up the stage only moments later than the rest. Miss la Cognizi had crossed eyes with it as they got up to it, and gave the Toy Soldier a small smile of complicity.

Of course she had. It imagined that they had been worried when it didn’t show to the last rehearsal, and wasn’t there for the start of the gig. It’s just that it had been distracted in the way, accidentally joining some small war, and lost track of time.

TS was there, now, and that was the important thing. There was no way it was leaving them alone on this, not that day. They could all pretend as much as they wanted, shouting at it on practices to get out, call it creepy or throw it out of the airlock, but that didn’t change the fact that it had a part in almost every album. Or that half the show needed it to be there, or that the explosives at the door had been set in a quite dull, predictable way.

It didn’t erase the look la Cognizi gave it, or the sigh it heard from Gunpowder Tim when he realized it was there, or the way Jonny’s lips tried to curve upwards when he heard it, barely containing from looking behind.

All the things the crew shouted at it meant nothing against the fact that they choose to narrate its death along the rest of theirs.

They made it feel like it belonged.

_“I’m just happy to be involved!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i wrote again about TS being okay and loved. Yes it doesnt have plot (again). No i regreat nothing.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you feel like so, Kudos and Comments feel like a lovely aplee pie ice cream cone on a spring day. The perfect thing to fight the heat.


End file.
